Beautiful surprise
by ijuska
Summary: What happens when you wake up in a place you have never been, with people you have never seen, few decades before you were born...Danielle appeared in a house where Carlisle was living with Edward few years after his change far from humans. Why is she there and what will her presence bring to the two lonely vampires? open and see :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone :-)_

_I am bringing another beginning of a story, I have no idea how long it´s gonna be but I got the idea today at work when I was listening the Breathing hope song - the tribute to Carlisle Cullen... since then I can´t get it out if my head :-)... I know there are some time travelling stories on but I would like to try my own one...I hope you will like it..._

_I would like to thank everyone for favoriting, alerting...I really appreciate it :-)_

_please let me know if this story is worth the effort to continue with this idea..._

_I don´t own anything from the Twilight saga...no copyright infringement intended...the story is just for my and your pleasure...with no other purpose..._

_I just would like to play with Edward and Carlisle character a bit...Carlisle will have a new power...which he cannot control yet..._

_anyways, enjoy and let me know please... I don´t want to write and spend time on something people don´t want to read..._

* * *

Danielle opened the eyes and didn´t know what happened.

How did she get in here? The room seemed so familiar but she didn´t know where she saw it.

Suddenly it hit her. Well, yeah, that must have been it. She remembered the room from her dreams... She often dreamed about the comfortable sofa, about the warm brown painted walls, big is this possible?

Somehow she knew this place. But the question remains... how did she get here? Who brought her here?

She remembered that she wanted to travel by bus home from the doctor check up. She was already waiting at Dublin bus station to get to her place.

And where is Aimee? Where is her baby girl?

She tried to open her mouth and shouted: "Hello?... Can anyone hear me?"

Nobody replied, the clock just silently worked and Danielle watched her fingers move.

She still didn´t understand what happened. She didn´t see any explanation why she was exactly in this room...far away from Dublin.

She managed to stand up and looked around the room.

There was a big curtain on the window and she headed towards it. There was foggy outside. She couldn´t see too much from the surroundings but there were the tops of the mountains visible. Where could she just be?

Dublin isn´t located in the mountain area. What kind of crazy joke is this?

She was walking around but there were no photographs, no TV, no stereo. The room looked so comfortable with the old rural style. She tried to pay attention to the smallest details and she loved it... It was exactly as in the dream she had few times at home...

In her thoughts she returned back to her baby girl. Aimee must be incredibly worried about her. How will she find her little child? Last time she left her, Aimee was with her best friend Megan. She offered to babysit her while Danielle goes to the doctor.

Danielle looked at her clothes. They were dirty, she had no idea what happened but this hardly remained her clean clothes she put on in the morning. She wore long jeans, T-shirt and long sleeved sweatshirt. She loved the comfortable clothes.

The loneliness was gettinng unbearable. It made her crazy. She wanted away. As soon as possible. How can it be that she is in the room she knows from her dreams? It´s absurd, it must be. She never believed in her dreams. No matter how crazy they were. She gave them no meaning. She regarded dreams as a relaxation way of the moved closer to the front door and tried to open it. Closed. This scared her. Does it mean that someone got her here? Locked her from outside? How will she get home? She began trembling….. She wanted away, away from this weird place.

The house looked like a mountain small house. Few bedrooms, living room and a kitchen. She decided to go see the rest of the place. She went to the kitchen first. Everything was in the old style. Nothing fit in nowadays. She didn´t dare to open something. It looked so awkward.

She left the room and headed back to the living room. She could see two rooms that must have been used for sleeping. But she didn´t dare to enter.

All rooms were decorated in old rural style. The owner of the house must have been an old times freak. He truly had no eletronics at all. How can someone live without at least the basic technical inventions.

Suddenly she could hear weird noise. After a second the door opened and two men entered the room. They watched her in complete shock and disbelieving. She became scared. They must be the kidnappers. But instead of trying to kill her, they stared at her as surprised as she was. The first one was acting weird though. He looked as if he wanted to attack her: "What are you doing here?..."He almost growled.

She watched them: "That´s what I would like to know too…..Why did you bring me here?"

The first one stared at her with a furious face and she had no idea what she did wrong. Suddenly the second man came closer. Until then he was standing behind the angry one and spoke up:

"Excuse me young lady, but we didn´t bring you here…"

She stared: "And who did then? And why here?"

He suddenly came closer towards her and was looking around: " nobody was here….except for you, young lady….."

She sat down and couldn´t understand: "Wait, it can´t be true….how did I get here? I don´t remember anything…..I want home to my Aimee…."

The man asked with interest in his eyes: "Who is Aimee?"

"My daughter…she should be with Megan ,I mean my friend, right now….."

Danielle admired his attitude, he found a complete stranger in his living room and he was still so calm.

He tried to comfort her: "Young lady, would you be so kind and tell us who you are?"

She nodded: "I am Danielle Thomas, 24 years old, I studied to become a nurse but because the lack of jobs I help in the administration. I work in the office as the administrative asistant."

They both watched her like crazy and the calm one said:" Well, be very welcome, miss Danielle, my name is Carlisle Cullen…I am a doctor…"

Then he pointed at the other man who was still watching her with suspicion: „ This is my adopted son and my companion Edward…"

She asked: "but it doesn´t explain my question. Why am I here and how did I get in your house? It doesn´t make sense..."

Carlisle replied with hope in his voice: "Maybe you are here because you´re meant to be….."

She held her head: "How do you mean it? Why should I be here?... There must be some explanation….."

She was looking around with confusion in her face. She couldn´t understand anything and the head began hurting her too. She touched it and Carlisle could see her face. He recognised that she must have a headache. She was holding the head and he asked:

"Young lady, will you allow me to check your head?" She nodded and waited patiently when he finishes the check up.

She couldn´t help but his hands were so cold , she has never met anyone had such cold hands…..

His hands left her face and after a moment he replied: " I believe you are just tired…it should be nothing serious.. you should have some rest…you must be in shock, I am not sure if you haven´t suffered some form of amnesia…. We´ll see…."

She protested: " Amnesia? No…No it can´t be...I remember things...….I just have to find my daughter…"

She wanted to stand up but he light pushed her back to the sofa: "I believe you should lay down now and try to sleep, miss Danielle…"

She was looking around still confusion in her face. He smiled at her: " You know what? you can have my room, you can sleep there...It will do you good" She didn´t have the power to protest...

He didn´t give her the chance to defend herself.

He helped her to stand up and lead her to his room to the bed.

She laid down with many unspoken questions.

She wanted to ask many questions but Carlisle wrapped the blanked gently over her and whispered: "Tomorrow, ok? We will try to seek answers to your questions...you shoud have some sleep now…it will help" she nodded and fell asleep.

It was so easy to close the eyes and to feel the amazing silence.

Carlisle returned back to the living room watching Edward sitting on the sofa breathing heavily: "Are you alright?" He shrugged: "Kind of, yeah…I´d say so, at the first time I thought I´d jump after her but now I am pretty used to her…I won´t attack her, don´t worry…."

He sat down next to her: "She seems to be so confused…I am pretty worried what must have happened to her…." Edward asked: "Did you smell anyone else when we came here?"

Carlisle shook the head: "No, not really...….but whatever…..there must be a reason she is here….."

Edward was curious. There was something weird about Carlisle at the moment. He decided to find out: "How do you mean it?"

Carlisle added: "I know it may sound odd and I haven´t talked about it with you yet…but from time to time I do have some visions…. They are irregular….and I don´t know when they come…but few years ago I had a one and I saw a woman laying in this room. I own this place for many decades but nobody has ever been here. Until today. I almost forgot about the vision. I reminded about it when I was wrapping the blanket around her. I had a very familiar feeling when doing that. I don´t know but I am sure I haven´t met her…."

Edward became interested: "And did you see the figure in your vision? Do you know which woman it was? Tall, small, blond, brown hair?" Carlisle replied: "No, unfortunately no….no details…"


	2. Chapter 2

_So another chapter here..._

_now I will wait for your opinion and then I will give another one :-))), I am curious..._

* * *

Ch 2

"What are we going to do with her?"

"How do you mean it?"

"Will you drive her back to the village?"

Carlisle watched him: " Edward, what do you think the people would do to her? Send her to some psychiatrist… single woman, telling something about a baby, found in the middle of the woods in the mountains….wearing some completely male clothes…"

He thought a bit: "You´re right….but we don´t have any food here…"

Carlisle opposed: "well, we can travel down to the village to buy something and meanwhile….we can always hunt…..you know…"

Edward watched him: "Do you think she will bear our company? Will she want to stay?"

Carlisle laughed: "Well, I think that we can find female company useful…. And I don´t know but I feel that she needs our help…"

Edward laughed: "I am not against, it will be a welcome distraction…but are you sure she will want to stay here?"

Carlisle swallowed: " I am afraid she has no other choice….the society is too strict on women nowadays….."

Edward watched him:"What do you think happened to her?"

Carlisle shrugged: "I truly don´t know…..but my opinion is that she became a victim of some abuse and her head is trying to deal with it….. maybe the thing with the child is some sort of her protection….I don´t know…and definitely amnesia….maybe after some time….when she recovers, she will be able to speak rationally…."

Edward looked out of the window and then back to Carlisle:" I hope you are right…I feel kind of sorry for her…"

"Me too, Edward, me too….." He closed the book and went to the cellar.

There were some kind of older clothes after the former inhabitants of the house.

He hung them outside to air out and then prepared them for Danielle.

He couldn´t help it, she really seemed familiar to him, he couldn´t understand why. He could see how nervous she was and wanted to calm her. She was so stressed out, he hoped the sleep would help her to sort out the thoughts. He wondered what could have happened to her. In a way he felt really sorry for her. He wanted to do something for her.

He hoped she would tell them details about herself. No matter how long this will take.

They have plenty of time. People don´t come in this area very often. It´s true that he has some food spared and replaced it from time to time. If anyone ever appeared in front of the door to stay overnight, he didn´t want to be suspected. Therefore he had some resources at home.

When he returned back to the living room, Edward wasn´t in the room. He opened the door few minutes later and laid some eggs on the kitchen desk. Carlisle watched him: "You went close to humans?"

"No, not exactly, just to their animals…..I am sure they may miss few of them…"

He nodded and began cooking the eggs. Edward asked: "You know how to do that?"

"No, but it cannot be that hard…." And he was right.

Danielle was woken up by the amazing taste coming out of the kitchen. They must have let the door open because it was so tempting. She was hungry. She didn´t remember eating. When she opened the eyes, first she had no idea where she was…. Then she reminded of everything that she remembered from earlier. She had still no idea how she got here. But the only she was certain. She was in a mountain house with two men. Father and son, living here alone far away from everyone.

She had no idea how she got there. She sat down on the bed and after a few seconds she heard knocking on the door. She smiled when Carlisle entered: "How are you feeling?" Danielle touched her head: "I don´t know…weird…..I still have too many questions…." He touched her forehead and she could feel the cold again.

He replied: "You don´t have the fever…. You should be better…you might be just exhausted….."

She nodded and he asked: "Would you like to eat something?"

She smiled at him: "Sure, I would love to…." He invited her to the table. She had the meal already served on the table and she thanked him: "You don´t have to take care of me…I will leave as soon as I have more strength, I need to find my daughter….." Carlisle watched her eating and thought:"Poor girl, she must have got crazy because of everything….."

When she finished, he touched her hand: "Sweetheart, I know you don´t know us…..but I cannot let you go away…it´s too dangerous…" She wondered: "Why?"

"There are wild animals, you are hundred kilometres away from the closest civilisation. It would take you weeks to get to the society….and…"

Edward joined him: "The society is having weird rules today…..if you appeared in your clothes, without proper company, claiming them everything you told us last night…..they would regard you as fool…if not imprison you…"

She stared at them:"What are you talking about? We have equal rights today….. there are institutions, authorities…."

Carlisle nodded: "there are, but not in women favor, unfortunately…" Edward agreed: "Carlisle is right, the society would push you to the edge,….they wouldn´t give you a chance….." She stared: "What are you talking about?" Carlisle still held her hand and enjoyed the warmth coming from her: "Danielle, we would like to offer you to stay here with us…" she stared: "What?..no…I need to find my baby girl…I am afraid of her…." Carlisle asked: "How old is your daughter?"

Danielle smiled: " Aimee was born on 20th October 2003." She could see the look Carlisle and Edward exchanged and Carlisle looked at her: „ sweetheart, are you sure it´s the right date? Didn´t you mess it a bit?" She frowned: "You think I don´t remember the date of birth of my only child?" He asked: „ What´s the year now?" She replied: "2006"

Edward came closer and laid the calendar on the table: "look at this?" She watched and wondered: "What is it? Kind of historical collection?" He chuckled: "No, baby, that´s the calendar…it´s 1920…."

Danielle gasped: "You´re kidding me…" Carlisle wondered: " I am afraid that´s the truth….." Edward sat down next to Carlisle opposite to Danielle: "Tell us the truth please…."

She defended herself: "I don´t know what you want to know…I told you all I know…I have no idea how I got here… I want back to my baby girl….I don´t want to get stuck in the past with you….you are nice to me though but I don´t know you at all…..I want my baby girl back…."

Carlisle caressed her hand:"If everything is true…..then I am afraid you have nowhere to go….it would be the best if you stayed…..untill we realise what to do…."

She was scared: "No, no…it cannot be true…I want back…."

She cried and ran out of the house. She opened the door and ran in the woods. She couldn´t accept the fact she would never return back. She cried and ran away in desperate. She couldn´t bear it. She ran away as much as she could and then she sat down. She had almost no power to go on. She felt so weak. She had no idea that both Edward and Carlisle were following her.

But they didn´t want to let her know about their abilities and speed. She was sitting on the ground crying. She had no idea which way to go, she wanted away from these two fools. They must be crazy. No wonder they live so far away. But how did she get exactly in their house? She was silently weeping, getting scared in the woods.

Carlisle was watching her and he felt so sorry for her. Edward was watching him sending him to go to her.

He walked next to her and sat down. He tried to caress her and hugged her. She didn´t protest, she just let herself wrapped to him and stay hugged. She couldn´t understand but she felt safe with him. He whispered:"Shhh, little one, don´t cry…"

She couldn´t stop, it was too much to her. He was holding her whispering soothing words but nothing seemed to help. He didn´t want her to get cold and so he carried her back to the house. He gave her again in his bed and caressed her hair. She was sleeping and looking so exhausted. He couldn´t help but sit at her bed for the rest of the night. He was caressing her forehead and moving the hair away from her eyes.

Edward entered unnoticed and said: "When she is here, I think I should go hunting…..will you go?"

Carlisle nodded:"Yes, she is sleeping, we should go now…before she wakes…..soon it will be morning…."

He nodded: "right, that´s a good idea…" They disappeared silently out of the house.

One hour later she woke up and noticed being alone. She could hear no sounds, nothing, she decided to finish what she began. She cannot stay here, she has to get to people. She has to tell them and they might advice her how to get back. She drank a bit of water and left the house silently. She hoped they won´t be searching for her. Edward and Carlisle arrived home an hour later fully sated.

The door was open and they knew something was wrong. Carlisle was shocked, he didn´t want anything to happen to her. Edward tried to find her trace. He wasn´t still good at it but her scent was still strong and so he hoped she would be near. In few minutes they could see her. But she wasn´t alone.

There was a big mountain bear and she was desperately trying to hide before it sees her. Too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle was at her in a minute trying to run with her away. He took her in the arms. She was weak after the long run away from the house. He carried her home and hoped she would change her mind. When they were out of sight, Edward attacked the animal.

Meanwhile Carlisle brought Danielle in the house and sat her on the sofa in the living room. She was looking scared. He could see the sad expression in her face. Her clothes was completely dirty. She was kind of ashamed. They could have let her be and the bear would definitely attack her. She was shaking with fear and he could see that. He sat down next to her and gently touched her hand. She didn´t fight. It seemed as if it was helping her to calm down. She looked up and she could see his eyes watching her with concern. She had no idea what he was thinking but she was grateful they came. She was so grateful outside when she saw them coming to rescue her. When Carlisle carried her back, she was so relieved. Being so close to him was something very new to her. She could feel beautiful smell from him. She felt so comfortable in his arms. She couldn´t desribe it. Yes, she was scared, but on the other hand, she felt incredible happiness that they appeared to save her.

No she cannot go anywhere alone anymore. It is not safe to walk outside alone. She will stay with them if they don´t mind. She won´t be running away. This was enough. When she reminded the feeling of noticing the bear for the first time, she was stuck to the ground. She couldn´t move.

She looked up to see Carlisle and then she moved her look back: "I am sorry… ….."

He nodded and then continued, he whispered: "I hope you feel better…."

She shook the head: "I was scared, incredibly scared…I was worried the bear would eat me..…"

Hhe caressed her shoulder: "we were worried about you….when we didn´t find you here."

She suddenly did something she would never expect. She hugged him around the neck and whispered with tears in her voice: " I apologise...I should thank you….you saved me…I am sorry, I shouldn´t have left…. It was foolish to think I could get to the town….."

She could feel his hands moving along her back trying to soothe her. And she had to admit, he did….he made her feel better.

He was surprised by her reaction but he liked it. It somehow seemed natural to hold her in the arms.

She was so fragile, he knew it would take a lot of time to heal.

But before anything, he knew they would have to talk.

He held her hands and said: "Sweetheart….when we were out, I was thinking…..if you really feel you want to go to the town…..I will accompany you….you may see how it looks like but… I am afraid they won´t listen to your story…."

She nodded:"I know….you may be right. If it is true and I am stuck in the past…..nobody would probably believe….."

He smiled that she accepted the facts: "I know it may sound weird, but we would like if you stayed here with me and Edward…..it´s true we would need a female hand here…"

She nodded: "Thank you for the offer…..it means a lot to me and considering the situation I am afraid, I don´t have too much to choose…..so if you won´t mind…..I will sleep here on the sofa….."

He protested: "No way, you will take my room…."

She protested: "It´s not fair…"

He stopped by giving his finger on her mouth: " No protests….. you will have my room…"

She asked: "What about you?" He smiled sadly: "Don´t worry about me….."

He brought her the dress that was hanging outside and he handed it to her. She asked: "What´s that?" Carlisle explained:

" A dress…well…..I can see your clothes are dirty …I know this is not the best…..but it should fit you… or I hope so….."

She watched the dress and smiled: "OK, we will see…"

She left to the room next and she dressed. Few minutes he heard her call: "Carlisle?" He went slowly behind the door and knocked. She was standing in front of the mirror with the corset and asked: "Would you please help me with this? I truly have no idea how to use it…." He smiled: "Sure…I will tie this corset up for you…." She could feel his cold touch over the dress fabric and she was enjoying the gentle cold touch. She was feeling butterflies in her belly and she was surprised herself by the feelings he woke up in her. She hasn´t felt like this for many months.

Today it´s been exactly 18 months from her divorce. Josh was always cheating on her and so she packed him everything and filed for divorce. Aimee was supposed to meet him every other weekend but he rarely filled his duty. When she remembered her small child, she felt tears falling again. He finished the job and could see the tears falling again.

He knew he shouldn´t do it, it wasn´t appropriate but he hugged her again. To his surprise she moved to his chest and sobbed with tears in his shirt. He whispered: "Sweetheart, what happened?"

She said: "I was just….I was thinking about my baby…..I miss her….."

He caressed her hand: "I know … will you tell me about her?"

She nodded and he lead her to the bed to sit down. He watched her and said: "Did I tell you the dress looks amazing on you?"

She couldn´t understand but she blushed: "Thank you….it´s nice of you….."

She wiped the tears out and said: "My Aimee…she was born after a very hard pregnancy….by the Caesarian section…..I had to stay in bed all the time. … I was so worried about her… she is an amazing well brought up sunshine, she smiles all the time, she greets everyone, she loves books and is interested in anything…." She sobbed again: "And I want to go to her back….please…."

He was caressing her hair: "your daughter must be adorable…..I wish I could help you….to get back…."

She was crying again and he was holding her. He had no idea what she was kind of talking about. She used some unknown terms and he wanted to ask her later for detailed explanation.

Now he didn´t want to stress her more than necessary. The presence of a woman in his life was something unknown to him. He never had a companion before Edward. Edward was the first one, but he was in the brotherly relationship. He missed the tender woman in his life. He felt Danielle´s appearance as a dream come true and was glad she decided to stay with them no matter how long she will be able to stay.

Edward entered the room and could see them in the arms. Carlisle was calming her and she felt so nice in his arms. It was a weird feeling to hear her thoughts. It was still new for him and he hoped he would be able to develop his ability. He trained it with Carlisle but with Danielle it was something new. He could hear that she was enjoying Carlisle ´s presence.

They noticed Edward and she got up, decided to leave to the bathroom. When she disappeared in the next room, Carlisle asked: "Finished?" Edward just grinned. Carlisle looked at his companion: "Do you think you can make it here with Danielle for the whole day?"

Edward asked:"Where are you heading?"

He replied:"To the town, I would like to buy her some clothes, shoes, and we need to buy some resources…"

Edward smiled:

"Would you like me to go?" He shook the head: "No, please , keep her company…..Danielle promised to stay here with us…."

He raised an eyebrow: "Really? That´s amazing….. I am glad for you….." He asked:

"for me?"

Edward nodded: "Sure, you have been shining since she appeared….. she ´s a very welcome distraction…."

"How do you mean that?..."

"Nothing, you just…..you like her company….."

Carlisle became sad: " unfortunately, she is too fragile and hurt…I can´t think of anything…..She needs to heal properly…..and I couldn´t hurt her by making her live with a vampire….." He watched him: "Why are you still punishing yourself? You´ve been alone for so long….you deserve love…or at least some affection." He just sadly smiled and Edward left the room.

When Danielle came out of the bathroom, he said: "Danielle…I am going to a friend of mine, he lives few hours from here, he has a shop with food and he also will have some clothes for you….. we will see if they fit…."

She protested: " You don´t have to do it….." he smiled: " that´s no problem…I promised him a visit, is that okay?...Edward will keep you company…."

She nodded but inside she felt sad. She had nothing against Edward, but Carlisle could understand her. She suddenly realised that. It kind of shocked her. How is it possible? She has known him for few hours…. How can she feel something for him? He prepared the necessary things for the journey and she was standing close to him because she wanted to bid him farewell.

He was almost opening the door and she said: "Have a nice journey and …..be safe….." she finished. He smiled surprised and dared to hold her hands. She didn´t move back, she just stared and watched his eyes.

She could see his amazing smile and had to admit she would miss him for the whole day. Yes, everything was still too fresh but she suddenly felt as if she knew him for years….. He caressed her cheek and asked: "Will you be here when I come back…?.."

she blushed but looked down: "Yes, I won´t run….I promise….."

He smiled again: " Great…" He raised her hand and pecked it. Then he disappeared in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danielle was watching Carlisle leaving and then she returned to the living room. They had a large library and she was curious about its content.

She was walking around the tons of books watching the titles when she found one. She sat in one armchair and opened the book.

She was alone in the room. Edward was nowhere to be seen and she understood that he didn´t want to spend time with someone he didn´t know at all.

She was a complete stranger. She was hoping that she would return back to her child and reality soon.

But the longer she remained,the more she accepted the fact that she might be stuck here in the beginning of the 20th century for good.

She had to admit that it wasn´t too bad to stay with them. They were nice to her except the welcome but it was understandable. Who would be pleased to see a stranger in their house.

Around the lunchtime she found some ingredients to prepare lunch and before the meal she knocked on Edward´s door.

He opened few seconds later and she replied: "I have made something to eat….if you would like…"

She could see the astonishment in his eyes and he smiled then: "I will be there in a second…"

He came in the dining room and saw her eating. He took the plate and smiled: "Would you mind if I took the plate to my room? I would need to finish something…"

She nodded surprised but she agreed. She understood that he didn´t want to spend the lunch time with her.

Well, she must have seemed weird to him. No surprise then…..

* * *

Edward was leaving the place and could hear her mind talk. It was surprising to hear though. He could hear that he hurt her and felt sorry for a moment. He knew he couldn´t eat it, he would have to reveal the truth.

He wanted to discuss this with Carlisle first. Yet he didn´t want to scare her.

If Carlisle was right and she suffered some abuse, he wouldn´t wish to cause her more discomfort.

On the other hand he was sure, they would have to tell her. If it is true, they will have to tell her the truth.

It will be also necessary to solve their family relations. Well, for the society she could be considered Carlisle´s wife….. it wouldn´t be too hard to fake the new identities.

He didn´t tell Danielle but he was working on her new identity. He knew that if she appeared somewhere, she would be need to have her own identity.

He decided to make two options and she should choose then.

Although they didn´t discuss it with Carlisle, it was necessary to solve this sooner than later.

Police was sometimes going up here and if they appeared her without proper documents, she could be in trouble.

And so could they….she will stay in their house.

First option he came up with was that Danielle to be Edward´s sister and Carlisle would be living with them as her fiancée.

The other option considered Carlisle and Danielle are a married couple, the newly weds, and Edward as Carlisle´s adopted son. He hoped that one option would be agreeable for both. He has been working on this since Carlisle left.

He knew that Danielle was browsing through the books and he knew that this could take her for long.

When he left with the meal, he felt sorry for a moment. He knew it wasn´t fair but he couldn´t tell the truth.

After twenty minutes he decided to leave his room. He finished the plan and wanted to spend some time with her.

He had no problems to be around her despite his only short period after the change.

He sat down on the sofa and took the book with him too.

He watched her reading and when she looked up, she could see he was watching her and smiled: "Do you like the book?"

She smiled: "I always wanted to read it, but never found time for this…"

Edward was curious: " Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

She closed the book: " I am ready…"

He just assured her: "If I am too improper or intimidating, just tell me if you feel …. uncomfortable or so…."

She nodded: "Okay….."

He smiled again and asked: "What are people like in future?"

She thought a bit: "Well, very dependant on electronics I´d say….it often makes things easier …in medicine it´s a big help too…."

He grinned: "I bet Carlisle would be interested, you have to tell him.."

She shrugged: "Well, I would know more if I were able to work in my field…..but there are too many nurses, I couldn´t get a job… and if you have a child to feed…"

She could feel the tear in her eyes again. He was at her in a second. She had the head in her hands again and weeped.

He asked: "What´s wrong?" She wiped the tears immediately: "I apologise….I just….it´s so hard, I miss my Aimee…."

He hugged her around her shoulder: "Sorry…I didn´t want to… make you feel bad…."

She waved the hand: " No, no,…I will be fine, I have to…..I have to get used to it…."

He wiped her tear: "Don´t worry….. I am sure you will be back soon…."

She just shrugged and asked: " Another question?"

He smiled: "Rather not….I don´t want to stress you…Carlisle would kill me…."

She smiled light: "You´re close?" He nodded: "He´s more like a friend than a father….we´re just six years from each other…"

She wondered: "You´re his relative?"

Edward nodded: "He saved me from the bad disease spreading around few years ago…I was in a hospital where he worked as a doctor…, I lost all relatives, I stayed with him…he adopted me…."

She asked: "You moved here to escape the epidemic?"

She had some idea about the influenza period. They studied it at school.

Edward nodded: "Sure, it was one of the reasons….it´s so peaceful and quiet here….."

She smiled: " Yes, apart from the bears…."

He grinned: "Sure, but when you are in two…you´re not worried…."

He grinned: "We might return to town in few months….Carlisle claimed last time the epidemic would be over soon…so I believe he will want to return to his profession soon."

She asked: "Is he a good doctor?"

He nodded: "The best one….you cannot wish more…..You could hardly find a more detailed and thorough doctor. He really cares about his patients…."

She smiled: "It´s so nice you talk about him…actually I haven´t met such person until now…..I was working in the hospital for few years but all the doctors cared most how to spend a nice night with the nurse that was on duty…."

She reminded of Josh….. He noticed the name appearing in her head and asked: "Did you also have similar experience?"

"Well, this was how I met my exhusband….."

He was surprised by her marriage: "You were married?"

She nodded: "Yes, Josh was a doctor in the hospital where I worked. We fell in love soon after he began working there….We married a year after and had our baby girl. Unfortunately I had no idea that I wasn´t the only one who spent the night shifts with him. He cheated on me all right after the wedding…."

He said: "That´s sad…so you left him?"

She nodded: "Yes, we divorced few months later….today it´s been 18months….counting our time…."

That made him smile: "Is it so easy to divorce in your period?"

She shrugged: "Actually yes, it takes just a few court procedures but many people end the marriage today just after few disagreements…..and change partners…..it´s normal….."

He nodded: "That´s sad…I wish to find my soul mate but I haven´t been lucky so far…."

She smiled: "Maybe , when you are in the town…you will have more possibilities to see the local girls…"

His face was suddenly unreadable: "Maybe….."

He smiled: "Can I read aloud? Carlisle likes me to do this sometimes…he says he likes to listen to my reading…"

She agreed: "That would be great….."

He began reading and she closed her eyes. She had to admit he had a very pleasant voice. She moved the knees closer to her and leaned against the sofa. With her eyes closed soon after she couldn´t concentrate anymore.

She got lost after few sentences and few minutes later she was already sleeping. Edward couldn´t help but watch her. She was so deeply sleeping, with innocent expression of her face.

He felt sorry for her. He had no idea why she was there but he wanted to help her.

Yes, she was sweet and he would be able to adore her completely. He would be able to love her. He wouldn´t think about the vampire thing. But he knew that this girl is probably inclining more towards Carlisle.

And he could never hurt him. He knew that Carlisle needed love.

He was alone for so long. He needed Danielle to show him how sweet life becomes when you have a loving person nearby.

He didn´t remember much from his own life but already had some girlfriends and so he knew how amazing a relationship can be.

The same he wished for Carlisle. As good person as he truly was shouldn´t be lonely anymore.

Somehow he was certain that Danielle was the one that could make him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you will like today´s chapter... it´s a bit romantic :-), _

_I would like to thank to the amazingly fast HermioneMusicPiano for correcting my mistakes..._

_I wish you all nice day..._

* * *

Ch 5

Carlisle was returning back from the town. He bought her some clothings, shoes, everything a young lady might need, then he bought some food and wanted to head back. Before he left the town, he bought the newspaper and read the information about the epidemic. It seemed that everything was over now.

The economy was growin again and in the newspapers he read advertisements for the doctor job vacancies in the surrounding hospitals. He decided that they would move soon. They have already talked about this with Edward, he hoped that Danielle would want to go too. He didn´t want to leave her. He couldn´t understand it. He has known her for two days but he enjoyed her company a lot. She woke in him the feelings he has never felt for anyone.

He wasn´t in love, but he wanted to také care of her and protect her. He didn´t mind her past, he was willing to help her no matter what happened to her in the past. He was persuaded that she must have gone through something really bad. He hoped that one day she will heal properly. Untill then, he decided to stay close to her and help with whatever she needs if she allows him.

He couldn´t help it but he liked her company. He´s been away for few hours but he already missed her. He just hoped that Edward would také care of her. On the other hand, he trusted Edward. He wouldn´t hurt her. He would have told her if he had had any problem with her human origin.

He was on the way back and before he left the town, he questioned few local people about the missing lady. But no one knew a word about her. They never heard of her. When he said her age, most of the people were surprised she wasn´t married yet. Well 24 year old woman should be already married if not considered awkward.

He left the town and headed back to the forest. Due to his speed and strength he was able to carry all luggage pretty easily back to the cottage. It was almost dark when he approched the house. He would have been back earlier, but he couldn´t let Danielle suspect anything. He was coming back and could hear her laughing. It was something new to hear.

She must have enjoyed Edward´s company. At one moment he thought that she might consider Edward´s company pleasurable. He was young, handsome, talented and nice….. which girl wouldn´t fall for him. And if she made him happy, he would wish them just the best.

Edward must have heard his thought because at the same moment he jumped and opened the door. He gave him a frown with his eyes saying they would discuss this later. He let him enter: "Welcome back…we missed you…."

Carlisle watched Danielle who was having red cheeks from the laugh. It was warm in the house. Edward must have made the fire and the wood smelled the room nicely. He gave the luggage to the kitchen and headed to change the clothes. When he apeared in the room again, Danielle was standing close to the fireplace warming her hands. He moved silently behind her and whispered: "Did you have a good day?"

She smiled back: "Yes, it was very interesting to spend time with Edward." She had no idea of what happened but desperately wanted to hold his hands. She wished so much he hugged her from behind. But he was just standing behind her silently looking in the flames. He carefully gave the palms gently on her shoulders: "How are you today?"

She suddenly acted the way she surprised not only herself. He felt a bit shocked by her reaction. She moved her palms on his and when he didn´t protest, she moved the connected palms around herself. In the end he was hugging her from behind and she was enjoying the closeness. This gesture warmed his cold heart and he was enjoying her company. "Great now….thanks for asking….."

He whispered in her ear: "I missed you…"

He didn´t see her face but could hear the relieved sigh and silent words: "So did I…"

He whispered: "I hope I am not scaring you….."

She shook the head: "no, not at all….just the opposite….I like being with you….."

Her words increased the warm feelings inside his chest and he just enjoyed their proximity. She smiled: "I prepared you something to eat…." He stopped first but then he decided to eat it, at least a piece….He didn´t want to cause any discomfort in her. He was grateful that she accepted their modest accomodation and scarce resources. She didn´t say a word. They were sitting at the kitchen table and she was watching him eating. He tried to concentrate on the food. It tasted so terrible but he decided to do it for her. He could hear Edward grinning in the bedroom but he didn´t want to frighten Danielle.

When they finished the dinner, she went to do the dishes and when she returned, Carlisle and Edward were sitting in the living room and Carlisle asked: "Would you be so kind and read some book, Edward?" He grinned: "Well, I read today to Danielle….so if she doesn´t mind….." She smiled back: "Not at all, Edward…I have fallen asleep while you read…"

He replied with ligh smile: "Well, that´s a compliment miss Danielle…" He opened the book and began reading.

Danielle was sitting on the sofa next to Carlisle who was hesitating whether to touch her hand. When he noticed his hesitation, he listened to Danielle´s thoughts and nodded. He knew she wouldn´t be against it. Carlisle was watching Danielle trying to focus on Edward´s reading and when she felt a gentle touch on her right hand. He was just slowly moving along the knuckles, caressing each finger first, before giving the whole palm over her small hand. She was just breathing and couldn´t concentrate on anything else.

Her whole interest for the piece Edward was reading was gone. She couldn´t help but in her mind she felt sorry for Edward. He was so hard trying and neither her nor Carlisle were visibly interested in the reading. But Edward didn´t want to spoil the moment. He wanted to give them the chance. He could guess pretty easily from their expressions about their mutual attraction and yet the minds were shouting aloud for him to read. Both were clearly enjoying that and Edward was glad that Carlisle´s feelings won´t be rejected. He might finally have a chance to have some relationship. Who knows for how long, but Carlisle would certainly treasure every minute spent with this interesting woman.

When he could see that her eye lids were moving irregularly, he decided to stop. He watched Danielle: "You should go to bed or you will soon be sleeping here….." She protested: "I wouldn´t mind that….then Carlisle would have a good night sleep on his bed."

The named one smiled at her: "You need to rest properly sweetie, you´ve had a long day…."

She nodded and remembered the bear story in the early morning. She was so glad it´s over. She headed to her room when Carlisle handed her the bag with all type of clothes: "I hope you ….will be able to find something appropriate….."

She watched the types of clothes and had to smile: "Thank you so much… I hope so…."

He wished her good night and headed back to the living room. Edward was already sitting in the room and smiling. Carlisle sat down and asked: "What´s wrong?"

He grinned: " You´re radiating…."

Carlisle watched him and waited for the explanation. Edward continued: "Don´t tell me you are not falling for her…it´s visible….."

Carlisle just shrugged: "I know it´s so fast…and I should probably slow down a little….but I cannot help it…."

He wondered: "Why? Enjoy it and don´t think…..these things have to go their own speed….if you feel nice with her, let her know…."

"What if she refuses?"

"Well, I am sure she won´t…."

"How can you be so sure about it, Edward?"

He looked at Carlisle with a bit of amusement: "Because the girl just shivers every time you touch her, why haven´t you noticed yourself yet?" "Maybe because I am so afraid not to hurt her….that everything else just escapes my attention…."

That made Edward laugh: "I am afraid you´re right…"

He could hear her scream but at the same second Carlisle was sitting next to her trying to wake her: "Sweetheart..it was just a dream..I am here….."

When she heard his voice, she just wrapped up deeply in her blanket and fell asleep again. He took the book and sat down on the chair in her room. He thought he would be able to read a few pages but the look was always running to Danielle. She was so beautiful, he liked to see her cheeks and desired to kiss her.

But he knew he may not do that. It´s not appropriate. He should be the support for her and instead he is almost thinking about making out with her. At the moment he could hear deep laugh from the next room and he was certain Edward must have heard everything he just thought of. At that moment he felt that having a mind reader in the house isn´t always the best option.

He stayed in Danielle´s room till the dawn when he reluctantly moved back to the living room. Few minutes later they headed for an early hunt before Danielle wakes up.

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? Please leave a comment :-)))) Thanks a lot..._


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle woke up and she couldn´t hear anyone in the house. She stayed in bed and hoped she would hear a noise but the house was empty. She had no idea where they disappeared to, but knew they sometimes left the house. Maybe they went to talk, or they go to catch some animal for lunch. Who knows. The most important thing is that they are nice to her.

She remembered about Aimee, she missed her small baby girl, Danielle hoped that Megan would be taking care of her. Danielle had no idea whether she would return to her but she had to accept the facts as they are. She was stuck in this house with these two lonely father and son. It wasn´t that bad living with them, on the contrary - she liked their company.

Edward was a handsome young man who loved books and had an amazing talent, somehow understanding what she is happening in her mind. And then, Carlisle….well this is another chapter. She really couldn´t understand herself. She was used to his presence. Since the beginning she felt he must be really special. His company made her feel better. He could calm her, it was as if he completed her other half. She liked his simple touches. When he was covering her hand with his palm last night while Edward reading, she couldn´t help it. Her every muscle was tensing to feel the amazing cold touch. It made her skin shiver and brought her amazing feelings.

She changed the clothes. She was watching the things Carlisle brought her and he had really a good taste for clothing. It was everything made of the nicest material, she loved to touch the material. She couldn´t wait to wear it. It was something else compared to what she was used to, but she couldn´ t say she didn´t like it.

She came out of the room to make some tea when the door opened and they entered. Edward greeted her with a smile followed by Carlisle who came closer to her. He smiled: "you could have stayed in bed….."

She refused: "No way, I feel fine….. I don´t want to sleep anymore….."

He suddenly watched her and showed one of his beautiful smiles. When she melted because of his look, he pulled out the hand that has been hidden behind his back and handed her a small red rose. She wondered: " roses?..."

He smiled: "I thought you might …" She blushed and her face was the same color as the rose.

She stopped him: "I like it a lot…."

She smiled without looking at him holding the rose and feeling its scent. Her cheeks remained red and she couldn´t look at him. She whispered softly in the flower: "Thank you…. It´s beautiful…"

He caressed her cheek which made her look up to meet his sincere gaze. A second later she moved the look down again. He could see that the situation wasn´t easy for her either. She threw a look at the flower again and asked:

"What have I done to deserve this?"

He touched her cheek again: "You are…..and that matters…."

She couldn´t believe her own eyes. She managed to watch him again and he smiled tenderly. Nobody has ever smiled at her like that. Not even Josh.

Carlisle gently touched her jaw and gently moved her head to look at her. She blushed again. His face was so beautiful. He looked so innocent. Suddenly he touched her chin again and lifted it up a little bit again. She felt hypnotised by his look again. She was lost staring in his eyes.

After a moment of hesitation he decided to move closer to her and his lips gently touched hers. It was just a small gesture which should have expressed his adoration for her and he hoped she would understand at least a bit. She was shocked when he did that at the first moment.

She thought she would be forced to move away when he kissed her but she couldn´t do anything. She was so stuck and enchanted that she almost forgot to breathe. The gentlest caress on her face brought her back to reality. She touched her cheeks and watched him standing in front of her. He was surprised by her positive reaction. He thought she would push him away. On the contrary, she seemed to be enjoying his cold but tender kisses.

He looked deep in her eyes and took her hand in his: " I…. I am sorry….I didn´t mean to scare you…I just…since the moment I met you, I wanted to do this…"

She couldn´t believe what he said, when he continued: " And I would like to tell you that I feel so good in your company…..to be exact I have been in love since I met you….."

She couldn´t help but smile. He was so cute. She touched his hand and laid her fingers gently on his fingers. It surprised her because she would never believe something like this could happen to her. Few days ago she thought she was just stuck in some absolutely awkward reality. Now, few days later she discovers that the owner of the house is in love with her. She could see he was expecting her answer:

"Carlisle, I… I simply can´t express how much it means for me…. I enjoy your presence too… and I think I am falling for you too….." Her shy statement caused a very surprised expression of his face. She watched as his hand was rising up taking hers up to his lips. He pecked it softly and was holding her both hands in his.

They were looking at each other surprised by their mutual revelations and enjoyed the first couple moments. Danielle looked at her hands caressed by Carlisle´s soft touches: "Does this mean we are a couple?"

He smiled again: "I would like us to be…."

He moved again closer to her and she could feel his lips kissing her tenderly again. She could hear her own heart race in a very fast speed. If he wasn´t holding her around the waist, she would be falling on the carpet. He made her knees weak. She didn´t know this was possible but it felt so good to be with him. Yes, she still missed her girl so much but she couldn´t do anything. Until this resolves, she has to stay with Carlisle and Edward.

He stopped kissing her and moved her head on his shoulder and gave the hands tight around her. They were just standing enjoying each other. She had to admit that she needed his support. She needed his strong arms to promise to protect her. Truly, after all she had been through with Josh, she truly needed this. She needed to feel loved even for a few moments. But she longed for being loved. She knew that with Carlisle there would be no cheating, he looked so sincere, he could never hurt her like Josh did.

Carlisle was holding made her feel completely happy. He would never say this was so easy. He didn´t trust Edward claiming this. She wanted him as much as he did and he was breathing the scent of her fresh washed hair. Their common moment was disturbed as Edward entered the room. He coughed and Danielle turned to face him. Edward grinned: "Don´t worry, I won´t disturb I just…..we should discuss something….." He could see that Carlisle held her hand around Danielle from behind and liked the way she leaned against his chest. They seemed really so cute together and he was truly happy for Carlisle that he found the courage to express his feelings.

Edward touched the desk and began talking: "Well, I am afraid we should discuss some things…."

Carlisle protested: "Edward, I believe this can wait,…..until…."

Edward stopped him: "No, I believe we should be prepared in case….."

Danielle watched him: "What do you mean by saying that?"

He looked serious again:

"Danielle, you claim to have come here from the future…but I am afraid that the police officers won´t be too understanding as we are...…." She frowned and turned to Carlisle´s face for explanation.

He kissed her ear: "Don´t worry, I won´t allow them to take you away….."

He could feel the fear coming from her. Edward said: "To prevent these…..problems…."

She stopped him with nervousness in her voice: "You don´t believe me….." Edward could see her mind going crazy, she began panicking again. Carlisle was caressing her shoulders whispering: "Of course we believe you sweetheart….we wish you to stay with us…we won´t let you anywhere unless you want us to do so…."

Edward smiled at her too and she felt more relieved when both of them assured her: "Well, I have prepared some documents…"

Carlisle explained: "Edward is really good at this….nobody will recognise…believe me…they never did….."

She wondered: "You faked your documents….?"

Edward grinned: "Let´s say I made some adjustments to them….."

Danielle still didn´t understand: "What are you trying to say, Edward?"

He pointed at the sofa: "Don´t you want to sit down?"

Carlisle pushed her gently and they sat opposite to him. Edward began explaining: "Well, I have prepared you some documents…."

He took the folder and gave out some documents which he handed to Danielle…. She stared: "A birth certificate?" Carlisle nodded: „ Well, in case the officers appear here, they will request this…."

She nodded and read the text…: "Born in 1901, so it means I am officially 19…."

She could read the surname Masen…. She looked at her new name and asked: "Masen?..." Edward smiled softly: "Yes, according to this document you are officially my sister…"

she nodded and he continued with the first envelope: "This is my first version. You are nineteen, living here with me and your fiancée Dr. Cullen is living here with us…..and you´re engaged..soon to be married…"

She gasped and stared a bit. Not only they made her five years younger but also they made her Carlisle´s financée. Not that she minded that. Exactly the opposite. She liked that idea although it was too fast.

Carlisle touched her hand tenderly: "of course we don´t have to marry immediately sweetheart..…I don´t want to push you into something….you need to heal properly….."

She nodded but looked in her lap. Edward could see her discomfort and confusion in her mind. He decided to talk: "If you´re uncomfortable with this decision…there is another option…."

She stared at him: "What are you talking about?"

Edward showed her another file: "Well, this is another possibility. This document says that you are already married, living here together and I am an adopted son of Carlisle….it would spare you from official ceremony untill you get used to the idea and agree to marry Carlisle in front of the authorities….."

She stared how easily he was saying all this. As if nothing happened. Carlisle could feel her anxiety because she began shaking slightly. He hugged her and held her for few minutes. He felt that it might have been too early for this talk but Edward was right. This should be solved the earlier the better. Nobody knows when the authorities officers appear at the door.

He hoped that soon Danielle would heal and begin to get used to the new family she has. She seemed to be doing really well during the last few days. Just this talk moved her a bit back again.

She might need a little more comfort to feel better again. Maybe it really was too soon for this…


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle was sitting close to Danielle, watching her reaction. She let him hug her and hold her close. She had to think deeply about everything that Edward just suggested. She knew they were right. They had a plan if anyone from the authorities appeared. It was silence and the men were waiting for Danielle´s reply. She was thinking about this. She knew that the options weren´t that bad either. It assured that she would be allowed to stay with them. As long as she has to stay here, it is truly the best option. The first option differed just with the wedding ceremony. She has already gone through the wedding once with Josh. But now she was here with her new boyfriend. She has known him for a few days but he treated her better than her ex ever did. It couldn´t be that bad to go through the wedding with him. She had to admit she was curious. After few moments of hesitation she turned towards Carlisle: „ Ok, I think I know the answer….." Edward was already smiling because he knew but because of Carlisle and Danielle´s discomfort, he didn´t comment.

She was gently Carlisle´s hand and looking to him and to Edward: "I chose the first option…I am your sister then….." She turned to Edward who showed a very warm-hearted smile: " It will be a pleasure for me…"

And then she turned to Carlisle: " And your fiancee then…" The named one caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips: "You won´t regret it….The ceremony will be beautiful…."

She nodded: " I hope my second experience will be much better …."

Edward took out the wine bottle and offered them a glass of the red wine: " To a new family…" Danielle and Carlisle laughed and joined him.

In the evening when Edward disappeared for a hunt, Carlisle led Danielle from the dining room table to the sofa. He sat her down and kneeled down: „ I know we are taking things too fast but I believe it´s the best for all of us…but still…I would like to ask if you become my wife…I hope you will be able to get used to me…..I promise to love you, protect you and cherish you with everything I have…"

She watched the look in his eyes and he was so sincere. She had to admit that, despite everything, it was so simple, it seemed more romantic than Josh´s proposition. He had no romantic music, no adorable dinner but the way he said it, the look he gave her, she had no doubts about his intentions. It seemed to her that he wasn´t able to do anything bad.

She kneeled down to him and smiled: " Yes, I will marry you… it´s actually pretty fast but I feel that I can trust you….I hope we will be able to be happy…..but I want to believe that, yes…" He smiled and kissed her immediately. She loved being in his arms. She gave her head to his chest and enjoyed the soft touches. In a second he gently raised her hand and she could see a beautiful golden ring on her finger. She smiled: "It´s lovely…"

He gave his finger on her lips: " No, you are….the most adorable woman I have ever seen…." She blushed immediately. He caressed her cheek again and she asked not moving the look in his eyes: "When are you planning the wedding ceremony?"

He was holding her hands playing with her fingers: "Truly, I hoped that next month…..if that is fine with you…"

She smiled: "Alright…..."

He continued: " I applied for a job position when I was visiting my friend few days ago. He had the newspapers there and reading through them, I wrote my application and he promised to send it. Now I am waiting for their reply."

She asked: "Where would we move?"

He smiled: "Is it okay with you if we move?"

She nodded: "Sure, I just…I am afraid that I won't be able to cope with the mentality of the local people…"

He asked: "Why?"

She shrugged: „ Well, I am not very sociable person and I may seem awkward to people…then… you know…people behave differently in my time…."

He kissed her hand: "Don´t worry about this, after the wedding you´re going to be Dr. Cullen´s wife and nobody will dare disrespect you…"

She smiled: "Another difference…in my time we would say that I will be Mrs. Cullen…and not the doctor´s wife…..as a reason for respect of the people….."

That made him laugh: "Sometimes you have to tell me as much as possible about these new times…I am longing to know…"

She shrugged: „ I don´t know if it is worth it…..I may not go back….so I should probably get used to the idea of the man as the head of the family and its protector….."

He kissed her temple and she warned him: "But I doesn´t mean I accept it…in my opinion the woman is equal and it should be treated accordingly….."

He grinned and kissed her forehead again: "I swear I will always treat you equally… I don´t approve the society´s attitude towards woman….."

She smiled, at least in something he tried to make things easier for her. Or he could create the impression of doing so. She hoped that she would be able to love him the way he deserved. Her previous experience was kind of painful for her and she hoped that the accidental second chance at love would help to improve her opinion of true love.

Edward entered the room when Danielle just left to go to sleep in their bedroom. He was watching Carlisle´s satisfied expression and he even didn´t have to ask. His mind was talking itself. He just asked one question: " Do you know when we should move back to town?"

He shaked his head in his hands: „ We have to wait until I get a job….we´ll see which hospital replies the earliest…according to that…we will choose a place to live…."

Edward nodded: "And the wedding…?"

"As soon as possible…..I mean when Danielle is ready…I would like her to arrive to town as my wife…..it will be better for preventing any gossips…."

"Do you plan to tell her about us?"

"Yes, I mean we should be honest…"

"How do you think she will react?"

"You might know better by reading her mind….I have no idea….but on the other hand…I hope that she will get used to it…..I really hope so….."

Edward was watching Carlisle doubting about her. Yes, it will be hard to tell but she should know…..it wouldn´t be fair if Carlisle had married her first without saying a single word. No, she should definitely know. The sooner the better and then she can make the final decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Danielle was sitting on the sofa after the lunch holding a book reading. Carlisle and Edward left the house. They claimed they wanted to bring some wood for the fire and she agreed. She liked the way they treated her. She has been with them for almost two weeks, so many things happened. She was just moving to the next page when someone knocked on the door. She was afraid to open the door but through the window she saw the postman standing outside. She greeted the man and smiled: "Hi…..can I help you?" He smiled: „ Good afternoon young lady…I am having a letter for Dr. Cullen….." She nodded: " Sure, but I am afraid dr. Cullen is outside, he and my brother Edward went to bring some wood ….but I can surely take it for him…." The man watched her with doubts: "Who are you young lady?" She knew she had to act for the first time. Silently she began talking: "I apologise for not introducing to you immediately….I am dr. Cullen´s fiancee….Edward Masen´s sister….my name is Danielle Masen…." She stressed her relationship to Carlisle and then mentioned Edward first. She was not sure about the man´s reaction but he smiled: "That´s wonderful to meet you…. I am glad that dr. Cullen has found his happiness, young lady….I hope you will have a wonderful marriage…." She only smiled and he continued: "I will leave you this letter here….greet dr. Cullen from me….he knows me…." She smiled: „ sure, I will….would you like some water before you head back to the village?" He nodded and she brought him a glass. He smiled and when he drank it, he thanked and left. She was delighted that he accepted her lie. He didn´t even doubt it, she must have sounded really persuasive.

Carlisle opened the door and called: "Sweetie? Are you here?" It was kind of late and Edward headed to sit down in his armchair. Danielle was right in the kitchen preparing dinner. Carlisle entered the room and smiled: "Did you have a good afternoon?" She smiled when he came closer and kissed her temple: „ amazing…I met the postman who arrived with a letter for you…" He raised an eyebrow: "Really?" She handed him the envelope. He opened it immediately and read the letter: "I was hoping they would say yes…." She watched him: "Who?... May I look?" He moved the paper so that she could read and he showed her. She went through the handwriting and then looked at Carlisle: "From your reaction I can see that this is the kind of job you hoped for….." She could see smile in his face and his hands were slowly moving around her waist: "Definitely… I hoped that colleagues from Boston would agree with my application….." She wondered: " Colleagues?" "Yes, my good friend is the head of one department…." She smiled: "When are we moving?" He kissed her forehead: "I think that few days?...maybe two weeks?.. We have to find a nice house….." She watched him: " Isn´t it too expensive? Maybe something smaller would be nice…. Like this cottage….." He could see this is the chance to tell her. He lead her in his bedroom and made her sit down on the bed. He wanted some privacy and Edward was reading on the sofa. And he knew that Danielle doesn´t feel offended if he leads her in the bedroom which was occupied by her lately. She was a bit surprised and waited. He closed the door and she wondered: "Did anything happen?" He just looked down and nodded. She could see saddness in his eyes and caressed his cold hand. He watched her: "I am so sorry….but before we move …I need to make things clear….and …. I am afraid…..that when we finish, you will no longer want stay close to me…" She watched him: " What? Are you a criminal?" He just shrugged: "Maybe something worse…" He looked at her expression which he couldn´t guess: „ Tell me, Carlisle…..and we´ll see…I hope it´s not some old fashioned habit…..you know my moral level is not that high….." She tried to ease the situation when she saw his face. She had no idea what he could do so bad… He couldn´t help it, even in this serious situation she seemed so cute to him. He could see that she tried to cheer him up and patiently expected his answer. He began silently: "Danielle…..it´s hard to talk about it…actually I haven´t admitted this to a soul…..but…I am….I am a…..Vampire….." She opened her eyes holding her mouth: "What?..." He just moved the shoulders down and looked at his fingers in his lap. She watched him: "Well, I expected some sort of …."I am a virgin reply…" this is …..kind of unexpected…." She could see he didn´t move from his position: „ I am sorry, but it is the complete truth….me and Edward, we are vampires…well I was…..first…..since the 17th century,…I changed Edward who was very sick and he became my first companion then,….but we feed on animal blood…..I could never…..never touch a human…I am trying to help people, not hurting them…..This is the reason we are staying in the cottage for the few years…..Edward has been a vampire for two years…..he has to learn to face people and get used to their scent but since he has no problem with you….I believe he will be fine in the town then…" He didn´t move the look from his hands and Danielle moved closer to him. She was sitting next to him not leaving a free space. He could feel her warm skin next to his leg and was hoping about some sort of positive reaction. He truly had no experience in this. Danielle moved her fingers to his lap and hugged his palms: "Carlisle…" He moved his eyes to her and said: "you will leave, won´t you?...I understand and will give you everything to provide you…." She stopped him by raising her other hand to his lips: "Carlisle….." She repeated and he watched her with hope: " I believe we are all the outcasts of the society…..you with your origin…..and me….with my sudden appearance here…..and if I am able to be some hundred years before…..then you can be…what you are…anything is possible….I …. I just hope…. I won´t become a snack for you…." He replied immediately: "No! You could never…! I swear on this...….." She watched him as persistantly he was trying to persuade her and asked: "And….my question….the thing about the feelings…..I mean….us…." He held her hand immediately: "That is nothing but the truth…..I care about you and I wish you to become my wife but only if you agree…." She nodded: "As I said, you accepted me into your lives without any doubts, questionnings, or suspicions and now it´s my turn to accept you the way you are…and if everything you say is true…..than I don´t object….you´re a good man….and so is Edward…." She moved closed to him and kissed him tenderly. He was surprised how easily this all went. This straight nature of Danielle was still surprised him. She was truly emancipated. She didn´t need the man to protect her. If the society rules were different, she would be able to live on her own. Maybe in her time, the women are really like that. She seems to be sure about it. He enjoyed kissing her. Finally he didn´t have to pretend. They were kissing each other and she was kind of moving softly to his shirt. He suddenly gently touched her fingers and looked her eyes. SHe watched him as he said: "And if you ask…..yes, I haven´t been with a woman…not with a human…." She caressed his cheek: "Well, I had just my husband, Josh…..so I am not so experienced either…." He held her hands: "Would you mind waiting for…..us…..untill the wedding night?" She smiled: "I think I can wait for few days…..I can handle that..." She moved her head to his chest and could feel the two loving hands wrapping around her. She felt so nice and safe in his arms. If it weren´t for all other circumstances, she would be the happiest person to have found the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle opened her eyes and she was in the big bed looking around. She felt a painful feeling inside her chest. She missed her small baby girl. How lonely she must be, Danielle could feel the tears on her cheeks. Her child is now unprotected, somewhere in Dublin. It was a very hard feeling to bear. She wanted nothing more than to be with her lovely daughter. She wanted to hold her in the arms, kiss her sweet cheeks and breathe in her typical smell of the baby cream. She couldn´t express how much she wants to see her. But after looking around the room she knew it wasn´t possible. She was stuck here and she had no idea for how long.

Actually, the two companions weren´t that bad. Edward was always nice and kind to her, and Carlisle? That was another chapter. She adored the man. He tried to do everything possible for her. He even looked pleased with having her in his life. No matter what they were, she never saw any bad sign in them and she already trusted them. Soon they will move in the town and she knew it would be harder in the population. There will be other women, women used to obeying their husbands. And she will definitely be an outcast. She had to admit, she likes Carlisle a lot. She is falling for him. But she will never be the fully obeying wife. She never was. Not even with Josh. She always needed some space for herself. She got up and decided to do some housework. She planned to clean up first. Carlisle was saying something that they would be back early in the afternoon. They planned to head to the nearest village to buy some supplies. Edward mentioned something about hunting. She didn´t ask for details. She began cleaning up the mess. When she finished, she made a small lunch. It was so hard when you cannot use the modern machines but she didn´t mind cooking on the fire. Actually it was a pretty interesting experience.

When she ate the potato soup, she could hear the door open and Carlisle entered the door.

She smiled: "Hey…..how was the journey?"

Then she stopped: "Where is Edward?"

Carlisle replied: "He wanted to run to the woods, he needed some alone time….."

She nodded: "Sure….."

Carlisle asked: "How was your day?"

She shrugged: "Well, I tried to clean up here a bit, but I must say I miss some things from my time….there are so many machines to make your life easier…"

He grinned: "You have to tell me….."

He led her to the sofa and picked a book to read aloud. She loved to sit next to him, lean against his chest and listen to his velvet voice. As usually she fell asleep. Carlisle could hear from her heartbeat that she must have been tired because she had only listened to his reading for just for few minutes. After an hour he stopped reading and kissed her forehead.

She opened the eyes and stared: "Where am I?" Then she looked around confused and he whispered:

"You are here with me, sweetheart….you fell asleep while listening to me reading…."

She gasped: "Right…I must have been tired…"

He smiled: "I hope you had some nice dreams…."

She held her head: "My head hurts so much…..I was dreaming about Aimee….I miss her so much…. I was thinking about her again the whole morning…"

He listened to her and kissed her cheek: "I wish I could help you somehow….."

She replied: "But nobody can….somehow I am stuck here, instead of Ireland…."

He asked: " And where are you from?"

She replied: "What does it matter now?...I might never come back….."

He shrugged: "On the one hand I wish you to be happy…..but on the other….I would be lonely without you…"

She remained silent: "I am from Dublin….I have been living there since I was born…..I lived with Aimee in ….. street number 3, we had a nice flat on the 3rd floor. Aimee had her own room and we liked it there. After the divorce Josh agreed to pay the rent for the flat so I had enough money to spend on Aimee´s needs. I am so sorry I won´t see her growing up….."

She almost cried and he held her tight. He whispered softly in her ear:

"Don´t worry, we will find out…I believe you will meet your girl again…..This all must be happening for a reason….."

She wiped her tears: "I hope you are right…..because I miss her so much, every day more and more…."

He kissed her neck: "I know….."

He felt sorry for her. He wanted to help her so much but he didn´t know what to do to make her feel better. He wanted to tell her about the packing but he felt the time wasn´t right. He left the moment for the evening when she wanted to head to bed. She could see he wanted to tell her something and so she asked:

"Did anything happen?"

He grinned: "How do you know?"

She replied: "The way you look at me….I am afraid you want to say something…"

He smiled: "You´re right…There is something I would like to talk to you about…"

He held her hand and led her to the sofa to sit down. She watched him with expectations and he smiled:

"The reason why Edward isn´t here….he went to get some carriages with horses. We need to move our things to the new home. We already went there and paid for it. He will be here tomorrow and we will travel to our new house in few hours…..is that okay with you?"

She nodded: "Yes, we talked about it already…I am fine with it…."

He stopped her for a second: "There is one…more thing…"

She listened again and he continued:

"I also talked to a clerk and we will be married tomorrow in the nearest village….I would like you to arrive to your new home as Mrs. Cullen…I don´t want any rumours in the new place…What do you think?"

He watched her with expectations and worries….She could see he waits for her reply. She uncertainly asked:

"And what do you think about that?..."

He kissed her palm and whispered: "I can´t wait for yout to say yes and become my wife….I have been so lonely until I met you….."

She was surprised by the sudden gesture and she touched his cheek: "I don´t know what the future will be, or how long I will be able to stay here, but with the things as they are now, I can´t wait to become your wife….."

And she hugged him around the neck. He tentatively moved his hands around her waist and sat her in his lap. The kiss that followed was sweeter than anything. When he pulled away he whispered: "No matter what happens, I will search the whole of Ireland, but I will find you…"

She smiled at this sentence. He was really so cute. She had no idea how long vampire feelings can last. She believed it was the same with humans. If only she knew how wrong she was. They continued talking and she fell asleep again. Carlisle carried her to the bedroom and decided to begin with the packing. Edward should be here early in the morning and there was so much to do. He hoped that Danielle would have a good night sleep. The following day will be exhausting for both of them. He hoped that she won´t regret the marriage. He was looking to the fact that he would be having a wife…Finally after hundreds of years of solitude, he will finally have a person to love and cherish…..to be with her in good and bad times. He just hoped he would be able to make her as happy as she made him. Her presence and sudden appearance changed his whole world. He felt so "at home" with her and didn´t want to lose her. Never. His world without her would lose all sense. With these thoughts he finished the packing and closed his eye lids for a second. He felt them being heavy and needed to rest them for a bit.

Dr. Cullen needed in the operation room 5. Dr. Cullen…..emergency please… !


End file.
